1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade drive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a blade drive device for a camera includes: a board having an opening; a blade opening and closing the opening; and a drive source, such as an actuator, driving the blade (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11293). In such a blade drive device, a high-power actuator is employed, so that a shutter speed can be increased.
However, the high-power actuator has a large size. Thus, there is a problem that the size of the blade drive device is also increased by employing such an actuator.